Your Hand was Made to Fit in Mine
by PolandisAmazing
Summary: Anneliese is finally going to come out with her feelings to Emilie! Will this go well or will Feliciano end up having to comfort mommy? Read to find out!


**Hello there~! I have recently become a HUGE fan of the pairing Switzerland/Austria, so, I decided to not even work on my updates [They're coming, I promise!] and let out these new feelings so I can get back to my two fics I NEED to work on. Enjoy this, in the meantime, my little chickadees~. **

**Pairing: **Female Switzerland/Female Austria

**Warning[s]:** Yuri, some very minor language

**Enjoy the story~! I know I did ^^**

Anneliese stood in her luxurious and extensive bathroom on the third floor of her large, cottage style house. She had the water at the perfect temperature, her razor, shampoo, body wash, and oils laid out in order of use. Everything was perfect, out of a force of habit. Her mind started to wander of, trying to remember when the need for perfection had started.

She snapped out of her thoughts to focus on the task at hand. A good bath. Emilie was going to be over that day and she had been _possessively_ cleaning most of the week. Today was the day she was going to at least _try_ to tell Emilie how she felt. Though, the more she thought about it, the more nervous she had become.

The nervousness felt out of place to Anneliese. She hadn't felt this nervous in a very long time. It was so far back she couldn't really remember anything but the feeling. The butterflies in your chest, the heart trying to leap from your chest, the sweaty palms, the little nervous twitching of her muscles…

She frowned, trying not to think about it any longer. She disrobed herself, gracefully slipping into her bathtub, turning on the jets, and she slipped under the water to wet her hair while simultaneously reaching for the bottle of shampoo.

As she carefully and precisely set about working the shampoo into every strand of hair and removing any tangles, her mind wandered back to her plan today. Emilie thought she had simply called her over for a nice afternoon between the two of them, as those were becoming more frequently lately as they became as close as they used to be. Anneliese had been working for months to get Emilie to become warm to her again.

Anneliese slid underneath the warm and circulating waters, still thinking. Her thoughts wandered off to how Emilie could react. This could completely ruin everything, or this could make everything ten times better. Today could very well end up with her being at Feli's house, being comforted by the little Italian nation who had already prepared for that. They had been discussing Anneliese's crush for the past month and he was completely prepared for something to go wrong, though he really would like it not to. On the other hand, the day could end very well, cuddling and kissing on the couch with the one she loved most.

She sighed, shaving carefully and removing literally all of her body hair that wasn't on her face. She smiled, cleaning the newly shaved areas with an unscented body wash and then rubbing down with a honey and pine nut oil, her own special mixture. After thoroughly satisfied with herself, she stepped out of the tub and drained it, throwing on a bathrobe and heading over to her vanity and plugging in her hair-dryer.

She picked up her comb and start meticulously drying and combing out her wet and stringy hair. She would be so embarrassed if Emilie ever saw her wet hair. When it was wet, it was almost completely straight and seemed shorter. Anneliese scowled, having found a small tangle that would not give way to her comb. That just wouldn't do for the Austrian perfectionist and she simply put down her comb, turned off her dryer and put it down as well, and then pulled out her scissors and simply snipped it off, preferring not to go through pain, even for perfection.

She went back to combing, happy to find no more tangles and simply dried her hair. She was careful with the hair of her curl, as when it became wet it laid down flat on top of her hair and it was very easy to tug then. She dried it with a gentle but warm airflow from the hair-dryer, even that causing her to shudder and almost loose her grasp on the hair dryer. It formed back into its usual shape and she was pleased with her hair, ruffling it up a tiny bit to give it back its natural waviness.

After a quick, but still extremely attentive to detail, brushing of her teeth, she headed out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where she had her outfit laid out. It wasn't her usual white jacket that was lined with purple and white skirt, but instead was something a little more casual that still kept classiness intact.

She pulled on her innocent-looking white bra and panties, smoothing both pieces of underclothing out from her hastiness, as she was cold. Next, she pulled on a white, button-up blouse and short-sleeved purple cardigan, and then after that, an off white skirt coming down to her knees. After that, she pulled on a simple pair of purple flats and headed out of her room and to her kitchen to fix little snacks and some coffee for her and Emilie.

She smiled as she worked on cookies and small sandwiches, humming _Important Event_ by Clara Schumann to herself. She sighed happily, dancing around the kitchen gracefully as the small, thumbprint shortbread cookies were baking. After she had hummed the song about 3 times, the cookies were finished and filled with chocolate and the coffee was nicely brewed, Anneliese went to sit down on her couch and continued in her reading of a very old novel. She smiled happily, the 2 hours to Emilie's visit passing quickly.

Her head shot up when she heard the doorbell ring twice. She set her bookmark in her book and stood up, smoothing out her clothes. She smiled, walking to the door with a pace that was quicker than usual. With every step, the nervousness in her chest grew and suddenly the room felt all too hot.

She had a small smile on her face as she opened the door to see Emilie, holding a book she had borrowed earlier that month. They gave each other a nod of greeting and Anneliese stepped out of the way for Emilie to enter. They both headed off to the living room, Emilie leading and Anneliese following while she nervously played with her sleeves.

Emilie turned and looked at her friend turned non-friend turned friend turned….crush… and quirked an eyebrow. She had only known Anneliese to fiddle with things when she was nervous. What could she have been nervous about right now. She sighed and turned back around, heading to Anneliese's "Sitting Room" as the other called it.

Anneliese relaxed and headed in front of the other to grab the snacks and coffee. She knew the other would much prefer some water or such but she selfishly felt that Emilie could make an exception, especially today. Even though Emilie had no idea what today was to Anneliese but she soon would.

Anneliese came out with the platter of snacks and two cups of coffee, black, the way they both liked it. She set it down, giving Emilie a nice view of her lit up smile and sat down next to the other, picking up her coffee and sipping at it, curling up on her couch, leg up, leaning against the arm. Emilie sat normally and this was how they had been spending their days together for the past few months.

Small chatter started up as it always did. It usually quickly died off, as neither was usually very interested in talking, just happy to be in each other's company and not bickering. They talked a small amount about Liechtenstein, their economies, stuff like that, before Anneliese had set down how coffee mug and looked at Emilie, giving her the most seriously loving look Emilie had seen on the other in a while.

Anneliese drew in a deep breath before she began, "Emilie, do you remember vhen ve vere children; how you said it vould be the two of us, together, forever? Do you remember that?" She tilted her head, praying Emilie wouldn't think she was going mad.

She frowned sadly at the small, scared nod Emilie gave her. Before Anneliese knew what she was doing, she had grabbed the other's hands and squeezed, frowning even more when Emilie gave her a nervous look. She sighed. "I've vanted to say this for a long time, Emilie; I vant to be vith you…forever, I… Ich liebe dich…" And with that, she pulled the other into a quick kiss and then frowned at her response.

Emilie was shell-shocked to say the least. She had no idea how to respond to this confession of love. Her own hand ghosted over her mouth where she had been kissed, eyes wide. The hand formed into a soft fist and in response, Anneliese jumped back, expecting to be hit. Emilie grabbed her wrist and tugged her back to her spot, noting now how Anneliese was shaking.

"A-Anneliese, this is completely unexpected und I don't know what to say…" Emilie frowned at the broken-hearted look Anneliese gave her before continuing, "Except…Ich liebe dich." And with that, she tugged Anneliese into a long, loving kiss full of love and passion. The kiss went on until they both had to pull away for air and were now looking at each other with love in their eyes.

Anneliese gave a soft smile, now glowing in her happiness. "Emilie, you hand was made to fit in mine…" She smiled as she said the words, remembering them from an old, romantic poem from long ago. The cheesiness of the line just seemed to fit like a puzzle piece at that moment.

Emilie smiled at the cheesy line, glowing maybe a little bit more as she heard it. She grabbed hold of one of Anneliese's hands and kissing it, smiling up at her. "Und I wouldn't have it any other vay."

**Ende**

**OH LORD I HOPE THAT WASN'T TOO CHEESY—Yes, this is what my feelings make me write. I am COMPLETELY happy with how this turned out, but if you feel like my writing could use some help, good ahead and tell me in a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome and not just "This sux" I want to know why it "sux". Thanks.**


End file.
